1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and can produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially positioned on the first electrode. Holes provided from, for example, the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from, for example, the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, may then recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.